


You're (not) an angel

by Shootingstarprince



Series: Late night Joshler thoughts [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Poetic, Sad, Tysh, joshler - Freeform, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootingstarprince/pseuds/Shootingstarprince
Summary: Tyler is an angel. Tyler is a goddamn demon in disguise.





	You're (not) an angel

Josh looks at Tyler like he put the fucking stars in the sky. Tyler loves it. It. Tyler doesn't love Josh. Or well, he does, but he loves him in that best friend you sometimes make out with type of way. He loves how Josh does anything he asks, for a smile, a kiss maybe, if he's caught Tyler on a good day. Tyler doesn't think he abuses that too much though. He hopes he doesn't at least. His intention is never to hurt Josh. Josh is his best friend after all. 

But sometimes, he might go a little overboard with ordering Josh around. But Josh doesn't seem to mind, as long as Tyler smiles at him, hugs him, kisses him, gets him off. So, Tyler keeps doing it.

Tyler loves how Josh doesn't ask questions. "When are we going to do this again?" "Why do we do this?" "Is everything alright at home?" "Why are you leaving?" "Isn't Jenna enough for you?" He never asks. Tyler loves that about him. He's quiet. Considerate.

But most of all, Tyler loves the way Josh looks at him. Like he's some sort of a God or an angel. The glances Josh gives him are gold, but Tyler likes it more when he stares. He stares at Tyler sometimes, for a long time, mouth agape slightly, eyes widened, perhaps a blush dusted across his cheeks, depending on the situation. Tyler loves seeing him like that. Josh is damn pretty, everyone can see that, but Josh is especially pretty like that. Sometimes Tyler wonders if he looks at Josh like that too. He doesn't know. He wonders if Josh loves him the same way that he loves the drummer, as friends, with certain benefits of sex and opening up to each other at two AM and being held against the others chest when sadness threatens to take over or if there's something more there. He doesn't know, doesn't ask. He prefers it this way.

Josh loves Tyler. Tyler. He loves all the things Tyler does, his smiles, his voice, his singing, the way he plays the piano, the way he moves, talks, walks. But mostly, he loves Tyler. His personality. Everything he is. In Josh's mind, Tyler can do no wrong. Of course, he knows Tyler can. Tyler does so much wrong. He wrongs Josh on the daily. He uses him. Josh is not stupid, he can see. He can see that Tyler doesn't look at him the way he looks Jenna. He knows that when Tyler says "I love you, man" he doesn't mean it like /that/. He knows that. Oh, so well.

But still, Tyler is like an angel to him. He's beautiful like one. Sings like one. He's given meaning to Josh's boring life. And that's why Josh loves Tyler. That's why he looks at Tyler like that.

Tyler is an angel. Tyler is a goddamn demon in disguise.

And Josh loves him.


End file.
